


Hey Jude

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Hey Jude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't sleep so Dean sings him a lullaby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters yatta yatta...

Cas walks into Dean’s room his hair messier than usual and dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. “Cas, man you look like… well shit." Dean commented as he made his way to Cas placing his hand on his lower back guiding him to sit on the bed. “I’m aware." Cas replies matter-of-factly his shoulders slumping as he plops down on the bed. “Have you even slept?" asks Dean removing the battered dirty trench coat and Cas’s shoes. “Does it look as if I have?" Cas grunted falling back as he was pushed to lay on the bed.

Dean grinned, “No need to be so grumpy Cas." he chuckled sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now, just close your eyes and take some deep breaths." he instructed. “I’ve tried, but I do not wish to have these nightmares that have plagued me since my fall." Cas explained his hands clasped on his chest.

Dean’s eyebrows furrow and he scrubs a hand over his face, he remembers when he was young and too afraid to sleep his mother would sing a song to him and run her fingers through his hair.  
He cleared his throat, “Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." he sang barely above a whisper, Cas opened an eye the head tilt obvious in his voice, “Dean, what are you doing?" he questioned. Dean shushed him and continued his hand combing gently through the ex-angels hair. “Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better…" Dean continued.  
Castiel closed his eyes leaning into the soft warm touch of Dean’s hand. “Hey Jude, don’t be afraid. You were made to go out and get her… the minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better."

Dean continued to sing until he saw the ex-angel’s breathing even out, he quietly slipped into the bed behind Castiel curling his body around the ex-angels.  
He pressed his lips against Cas’s ear, “Hey Jude…." he whispered his eyes falling shut as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it was past 1am when I wrote it so don't hate me if it sucks


End file.
